


A helpful helping hand, or four

by vanishing_apples



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanishing_apples/pseuds/vanishing_apples
Summary: Grimnir is treated to ice cream to celebrate his homecoming.





	A helpful helping hand, or four

Grimnir stares perplexed at his very first serving of ice cream crested by a large, burgundy cherry. It doesn’t look like any naturally occurring type of food he’s seen before. The texture seems close to snow, but snow is neither actual food nor ever this colourful to his knowledge.

“Singularity! Are you sure these are edible??” - He pokes the scoops cautiously with the tip of his spoon.

“Yes they are, Grimnir.” - Djeeta sighs from across the table.

“But they don’t look like food! I can’t even imagine what they’d taste like…”

An eyebrow is raised.

“Didn’t you pick each scoop yourself?”

“Guh…! Well…!!” - Grimnir can’t bring himself to admit that he picked his ice cream by whichever colours looked most exciting instead of flavour. In lieu of good justification for his own impulsiveness, he flees from the question. - “A-Anyway!! I can find out by just eating them, right!? So I shall!”

A heaping spoonful is foolishly shoved into Grimnir’s big mouth, forcefully swallowed with just as much haste. His face scrunches up from the teeth-shattering chill.

“C-c-c-coooollld!!” - Grimnir warbles, his whole body wracked with shivers.

Djeeta cracks up at the sight. Almost keeling over from laughter, she fails to notice Shiva approaching them.

“Cold…? I see. Perhaps you could use my assistance, god of war.”

“H-h-how??” - Grimnir gazes up at the fire primal with hopeful (if somewhat tearful) eyes.

Shiva nods sagely as he joins them at the table, his face austere as usual but still brimming with a warm benevolence he so often grants indiscriminately to his ailing believers. 

Grimnir blushes faintly at the remarkable proximity between them. Shiva’s natural heat is already seeping into his skin, making him simultaneously cold and feverish. 

“Like _this_.” 

Answering a snap of Shiva’s fingers, flames erupt in thin air and engulf Grimnir’s entire ice cream glass. It extinguishes in mere seconds to dropped jaws, horror-stricken eyes and a bubbling, steaming pool of ice cream in its wake. 

“You’re welcome.” - Shiva huffs proudly.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for this scam (I’m not)


End file.
